A Hike to remember Yautja x reader
by hiimcecily
Summary: You and your best friend Athena were supposed to have a nice hiking getaway, but something changes that. G'kata feels the incredible pressure to live up to his fathers standards during his Chiva... will he fill his shoes?
1. Chapter 1

The rules were simple:

Do not kill your fellow unblooded brothers.

Do not allow the enemy to beat you and then leave you alive.

Do not allow contact between yourself and any unworthy prey.

Come back with a skull or don't come back at all.

These were the rules for G'kata's Chiva. All he had to do was follow them, slay a worthy beast, and come back with it's skull. Then he would be the respected, blooded Yautja his father, the legendary warrior G'khon'thu, wanted him to be. Yet on the very first night, he had broken every rule his clan had set in place.

After many incidents involving the r'ka, the ancients had convened and unanimously decided that in order to preserve the rare species found on Earth, they would no longer host their hunts of the black serpents on that disgusting planet. The Ooman's were foolish and could not be trusted to leave the animals alone, and had on more than one occasion tried to manipulate the beast to their will. With no avail.

But despite the foolishness of Ooman's, many clans, including G'kata's own, still hosted many of their Chiva's on planet. It was left unspoken, but most of the Yautja landed in remote regions such as the sweltering jungles or the boggy swamps. Avoiding the pesky Ooman's since they seemed to destroy everything they touched.

And the jungle was supposed to be where G'kata and the two other Yautja had their Chiva.But something went wrong, terribly wrong.

The two other unblooded with G'katha were Yautja he knew very well. The first was Adtull, his closest friend. The other Erad, a cocky hot-headed unblooded whose lack of fear could be ratioed with his lack of self control. And G'kata had found that Erad had discovered his last nerve and had latched onto it for the entirety of the trip.

Adtull and G'kata had both been reared in the same home village on Yautja prime, and their mother's had been close companions. While G'kata had been running around, pretending to be an elite spearmaster while throwing sticks at the little lou-tde kales. Adtull had always been a small timid child, who was seen as many as unworthy for life and often bullied for his soft demeanor and small size. But G'kata had befriended him quickly, and gained a loyal brother in turn who often covered for him while he got up to mischief.

But that was long ago, before a clan of badbloods attacked their village, killing Adtull's mother and G'kata's father. With his dying breaths G'khon'thu had made him swear that he would become a great blooded elite like his father. And he did.

Both of the friends had grown up quickly, Adtull was now larger than most, with great muscles and reflexes with unique dark blue stripes. But despite drawing many of the female's eyes many were surprised to find Adtull still as quiet and shy as when he was a kid. Meanwhile G'kata's promise weighed heavily on his shoulders as he grew up, and no longer did he allow himself to be the mischievous kale he had once was. As he muscle grew on his bones and his mother trained him he looked more and more like his father every day, broad shoulders, strong muscles, long thick dreads with yellow skin smattered with orange red and brown .But his father had set terribly high expectations for his son, expectations he secretly feared that he would never fulfill.

The trip had been long and boring, quiet except for the prideful boastings of Erad who was quite confident in the hunt to come. So confident that he had filled the entirety of the trip with ceaseless chatter not only annoying G'kata but even the ever patience Adtull. Once they had arrived at Earth the two friends had almost ran toward the deployment Pod's connected to their home ship, if only it would help them escape the droning of their third member.

But something had gone wrong, after they had boarded their individual pod's to fly down to the Ooman jungle, "A-Ma-Zahn" the one tasked with entering the coordinates, Erad, had neglected to check the coordinates he had entered in. And because of that, his distraction had left one number go unnoticed, cementing the fate of the three Yautja. And instead of the three unblooded landing in the wild forests of Brazil, they had been taken thousands of miles north, in the middle of the worst of all the pesky Ooman tribes.

America.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow! The sky is so clear tonight (y/n)!"The blonde chirped beside you, leaning forward on the car wheel to get a better look at the midnight sky. The (h/c) haired woman blinked her eyes tiredly, and turned her head to look out of the side window. Above the trees the stars shined brightly, clear and wonderful as they spread across the sky.

"Mmm. Yeah, it's really something." She whispered quietly with a smile, but frowned as the car swerved and she hit her head against the window. Turning her head the woman smirked at her friend, seeing her blush in embarrassment and blow a frizzy curl out of her face.

"I got distracted!" She puffed out her cheeks as she loudly excused.

She giggled at her friend, and wondered how she had so much energy at night.

"Whatever, just don't kill us! Amaris. You're the driver remember?" She teased and crossed her arms trying to get comfortable. Turning her (e/c) gaze back out the window she admired their surroundings. The roads were hilly and dark, surrounded by thick trees that obscured most of the area, leaving the duo to hopelessly follow the road to their destination. As there was a sharp turn Amaris wasn't the gentlest of drivers, and her friend hit her head against the window again.

"Sorry!"

Rubbing her forehead (y/n) wondered by she had let her friend drive in the hilly confusing Ozark mountains at night. She wasn't even a good driver during the day! Deciding that sleep probably wasn't an option (y/n) continued to stare up at the sky, the radio gently playing in the background as she searched at the constellations. Big Dipper. Hydra. Virgo. Look! A shooting star! A bright white streak could be seen in the distance, leaning forward the woman frowned. It wasn't disappearing. In fact, it was getting closer!

"Amaris look out!"

Clumsily stomping on the brakes the car screeched to a halt as a huge object the size of a tank passed over their heads, bright white with flames as it landed somewhere in the trees behind them. The two women followed the object with their heads, gasps coming out of their mouths as they heard a large boom that shook their car. Although the landing must have been a mile behind them, there couldn't see anything past the trees.

"What the heck was that?" Amaris gasped, putting the car in park in the middle of the road.

"It was the size of a fricken tank!" (y/n) responded, gesturing with her hands it's path. "It must have been a fricken meteor!"

Her friend frowned scratching her head. "But there were no meteor showers forecasted, and if it were one that big, we'd be dead." She said flatly and turned looking around she saw the entry to a trail around the corner. Shifting it out of park she directed the car to the parking lot.

"Amaris, what are you doing?!"

"We should check it out!" Amaris said, "It might be a plane with people on it that need our help! Out here first responders can take hours! We should try to do something!"

"That was NOT a plane Amaris! And even if it was, what can we do to help?" (y/n) said quickly, remembering the odd look of the object.

"We got a first aid kit!" Amaris said quickly, "And we can take them back here and drive them to the cabin!"

(y/n) sighed at her friend and leaned back in her chair, putting herself in the planes situation she sighed again.

"I guess we can check it out. I'd hate to be out here all alone." She admitted rubbing her eyes and getting out of the car. "But swear, your kindness is going to kill you one of these days Amaris." She replied back, looking worriedly back at where the object had landed. The tops of the trees were broken, with an indention at where the tank-plane object had blown through them.

Amaris had already open the trunk of their van, excitedly pulling out their backpacks and putting on a helmet light.

"Looks like were going to have to go off trail Amaris. Are you sure about this?" she asked again crossing her arms, "The hills are dangerous, there could be snakes!"

"It's going to be ok (y/n)!" Amaris said with a small smile, "Besides, we came here to hike right? So what's wrong with a little adventure?"

The deployment pod hissed as the doorway slipped open, and all three of the unblooded inside stumbled out groaning from the rough landing. G'kata was the first to recover, stepping out he whipped his head around to survey his surroundings. His metallic mask shifting through filters trying to spot any sign of possible prey. The wind blew gently, and all three shivered. Erad grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Isn't this stupid "Ah-Mah-Zahn supposed to be hot?" He said all too loudly for a hunter. G'kata harshly shushed him, but couldn't deny that ti was indeed different from the demo videos the elders had shown them back on Yautja Prime. Shifting filters on his mask again to colored he saw that the trees were shorter, with no vines and not the hundreds of bugs similar to the Jungle. Inspecting the leaves on a tree next to him G'kata gawked at seeing the leaves were orange. Not green.

"We are not in the Ah-Ma-Zahn." Adtull clicked quietly, fiddling with the computer in the pod, he pointed towards the coordinates Erad had entered in. "We are in Oh-Zarks… Misery?" The blue yautja warrior scratched his dreads as he tilted his head trying to pronounce the name. "We are in American ooman lands."

Both of the predators froze and G'kata felt his world come crashing down. A deep growl burst from his chest as he stomped toward the idiot Yautja beside him.

"You had one job. ONE. JOB." G'kata roared angrily, shoving Erad's shoulder in rage. Erad growled back, rumbling in his chest he puffed indignantly.

"Yeah? We are still in deep hills of a forest! I smell plenty of prey to kv'var! What is your problem?"

"My PROBLEM? We had ONE shot and instead to took us to Uh-Mer-Can Lands! Close to OOmans! We are supposed stay away from Oomans and hunt beasts!" The yellow Yautja ranted, his chest heaving as he pushed his fist into the other's shoulder with every sentence. Erad puffed and flared his mandibles. "We can't move now! We can't call back a ship until we have a skull Erad! You know the rules! Now none of of us are going to get Chivas!"

"I can smell beasts around here G'kata. There is still plenty of things to hunt. Or are you too much of a coward to try to hunt in a foreign area?" Erad taunted shoving his face into G'kata's. G'kata growled louder.

"I could even hunt and kill a male Ooman here! That will grab the attention of the Elite!" Erad boasted, shoving his hands into his own chest. G'kata growled and stepped closer, but Adtull immediately cloaked the pod and stepped between the two Yautja and pushed them apart. Standing a head taller than the other two Adtull was able to keep them at a distance.

"We can cloak ourselves and see if we can find prey. Fighting will get us nowhere so please stop." The blue Yautja pleaded, his quiet voice cutting the argument. Sighing G'kata nodded towards his friend but sent a deadly glare towards Erad. Erad puffed in turn and growled.

"Lets just go." G'kata grumbled and pulled out his Combi stick as Adtull stepped back fiddlign with his gauntlet to try and research more about the area. Erad tilted his head and grunted as the two started to step away.

"I'm going to hunt on my own! I don't need a friend to help me!" Erad taunted before placing on his helmet. With a final hiss he turned walking the opposite way childishly, G'kata roared in anger and stepped to try and follow him but Adtull pulled him back.

""Just let him be a fool on his own. You are letting him get under your skin." Adtull said "Remember why we are here."

G'kata's shoulders dropped and he let out a huff and turned back around. "You're right. Let's get going." He gruffly said, stomping ahead angrily. Adtull shook his head and sighed quietly before following his friend into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Mariah (Guest):**

**Yes! G'kata seems pretty stressed doesn't he? :( And now you'll find out who finds who ;) Thank you so much for the review!! Feel free to comment! I love reading all of them!! 3**

"Ugh, it's October, why are there mosquitos?" (Y/n) huffed swatting at a pesky bug landing on her leg with a slap. Amaris only hummed in return, squinting her blue eyes and looking up at the canopy. Her glasses smudged from constantly readjusting them from her tousled walking, it was dangerous to walk in the rocky areas at night.

"Shouldn't we have come across it by now?" Amaris asked turning back to her friend, (y/n) panted as she climbed over a set of logs and landed beside her companion. The hills rose above their heads ominously and the trees waved their limbs. The soft trickling of a creek running beneath their feet whispered beneath the screeching of cicadas.

"Yeah, it landed behind the trees. It's all downhill so it couldn't have rolled back up the hill. It has to be close." (y/n) admitted, wiping her sweaty (h/c) locks away from her forehead. She paused and clamoured for her water bottle and gulped some, sighing as her friend had continued to walk along the creek towards the bottom of the valley.

"If there was really a plane crash, wouldn't there be a fire?" The (h/c) nette asked, her friend paused and turned around.

"You're right! Turn off your headlamp!"

Both of the women turned off their headlamps, (y/n) much more hesitantly than her curly haired friend. But it did make sense, they would have an easier time finding fire if it was totally dark. As the last lamp shut off the night consumed them, and (y/n) could only make out the short stature of Amaris ahead of her. Swallowing thickly and trying not to think about all the snakes that possibly were slithering beneath their feet the woman stepped forward, and yelped when Amaris grabbed hold of her wrist to steady her. Immediately the woman let go.

"Sorry! Sorry! I just wanted to hold your wrist so we wouldn't fall as easily!"

Steeling her nerves the woman shook her head. Why was she so spooked? "No, it's find. Come on let's find something tall to stand on."

Stumbling through the forest the women followed the creek splashing purposely loudly so critters would know to stay away from them. Guided only by the faint moonlight and the confident warmth of the others hands.

But what they didn't know was that their splashing had attracted the attention of something far worse than a snake.

Erad growled lowly, in his mind calling that hard headed yellow Yautja every name under the sun. '_Who does he think he is? Just because he is the son of some hotshot doesn't mean he can order ME around.'_ The green Yautja growled again, resting his helmet in his claw as he flipped through filter after filter. His sensitive nose bombarded by many foreign scents.

He shifted silently, scratching his behind at the uncomfortable position he had been for the past hour up in the branches of a tall tree. The leaves were brittle and orange, and some fell off at the slightest touch making it harder to be stealthy. He stewed continually, his rage increasing as he impatiently waited, until finally, a long slinking mammal came into view in the thermal filter. Perking up he tilted his head leaning forward a little to observe it.

It walked silently of four thick legs, its body thick and low to the ground with a long tail trailing behind it. It's head had two round ears that shifted this way and that and Erad could pick up the tiniest of purrs. It had the look of that of the lions, only with a shorter tan coat.

The mammal paused and yawned lazily, revealing long canines and rows of sharp teeth. Aha! A worthy hunt! Purring low in his chest Erad almost jumped with joy seeing the mammal lift its head and begin to hunker down, crawling curiously to his direction.

But then there were loud clumsy footsteps, and Erad sniffed a foreign scent. And unfortunately so did the animal. Searching quickly for the source of the noise Erad picked up the heat signatures of two bipedal human women stumbling through the creek below him. They were loud and disruptive compared to the night, and they talked and giggled amongst themselves.

"We make bad rangers." One said, offering a hand to her companion as the other had fallen over a log. The other grunted and gave her a nod, rubbing her sore behind and groaning. "Shouldn't we have seen something by now?" The other asked, wiping her (s/t) hands on her legs.

"Yeah you'd think so, you're right. We should start heading back." The frizzy dreaded one responded, her fleshy face colored pink in exhaustion.

'What's a ranger?' Erad wondered as he turned his attention back to the prey below him. Unfortunately Erad's prey had also spotted the two women, and with a jarring screech ran off into the night.

And all Erad saw was red. Those stupid humans took away his chance for a skull! A challenging kill fit for his Chiva! As the women paused spooked by the screech of the animal Erad jumped down onto the forest floor. Landing on his feet he threw back his head in a furious roar. He'd get a skull. One way, or another.

"What was that?!" Amaris yelled startled, stumbling back at the feminine screech, (y/n) frowned, stumbling to turn on her head lamp.

"I think it was a cougar, we need to get to the van." The woman said and struggled to turn on the light, her hands clumsy in the darkness. But before she could turn on the light a deafening roar different than before shook through the forest, shaking the trees and ground so much that Amaris feel back in shock, yelling out in fear she held her hands to her ears.

"Amaris?! Hold on I'm turning on the lights." Her friend said desperately, and finally finding the switch it turned on filling the forest with bright light. Turning to her friend she quickly pulled her up and frowned seeing Amaris's leg bleed.

"Are you ok?" She asked, scanning over her friend for other injuries as Amaris turned on her own headlamp herself. Looking back up at her face (y/n) frowned deeply seeing a look of confused fear on her face as she looked over her shoulder. Her lip quivered as she stumbled over her words.

"What, what is it? The cougar?" (Y/c) yelped and turned her head quickly, but immediately screamed seeing the light hit the skin of a large hulking creature. It's skin was scaley and green and it was dressed in shining armour. It's head masked except for long black tentacles going down its head. It held a long shining spear and clicked lowly as both the woman tensed up in fear. It tilted it's head sideways, and (y/n) was the first to snap out of her daze.

"Run! RUN!"

Running back through the creek the women screamed as the creature let out another earth shaking roar and ran after them. Breaking thick branches like twigs as it pursued the women back up the hill. Dipping beneath logs and through small spaces, causing the creature to screech in outrage at being stalled. Amaris and (Y/n) pulled each other when the other slowed, just as determined to bring the other out alive as they did themselves. (Y'n) pointed panting as she hysterically screamed.

"The car! I see it I see it!"

Amaris panted heavily as well, stumbling slightly as the cut on her leg throbbed. She began to run slopilly and stumbled.

"Come on Amaris were almost there!" (y/n) encouraged pulling her closer, turning back ahead she let go of Amaris's hand to dive it into Amaris's pocket to fish out the keys to the van, knowing that Amaris won't be well enough to survive. Just as she let go though the creature swooped down behind them from the trees above and grabbed the curly haired woman around the neck and pulled her back.

(y'n)let out a terrified scream.

The two Yautja paused in their walking, both raising their heads at the first roar of the night echoed from a mile north.

"Erad must've found something. I wonder what he found." Adtull wondered quietly, looking back towards where they had split. G'kata grunted angrily and turned around, stepping forward.

"I don't care what that fool found. We still need to find our own prey. Soon the sun will be up and we will have to rest during the day. That's a whole day wasted!" G'kata ranted vexed, his yellow and orange spotted shoulders tense with stress. Adtull sighed, but knew that G'kata's promise weighed heavily upon him. He wondered if his friend even was doing this Chiva for himself, or if it all was for his father.

Just as Adtull was about to ask another, angier roar shook the trees and displaced the birds. G'kata continued to walk ahead uninterested but Adtull frowned, listening quietly. Frustrated G'kata turned around.

"What?" He asked impatiently, seeing the look of confusion in his tall friend's posture.

"Do you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

Adtull gave him a stern look, and G'kata silenced himself crossing his arms. He could hear the faint sounds of splintering wood and yells from afar. Changing his stance G'kata and Adtull raised their heads as the direction from the wind changed, bringing the smell of Erad, and something else on the wind.

"Humans!" Both said at the same time. Looking back at G'kata Adtull steeled himself before nodding to his friend, and both ran back north to where the sounds and smells had come from.

**Mistake 1: Do not allow yourself contact between yourself and unworth prey. **


	4. Chapter 4

Good morning readers! Thank you for your comments and reading so far! I was wondering how you guys thought about me making this fic into just a regular fic instead of a reader insert? Someone commented about it and I will admit that it is pretty hard to make the main character so neutral as a writer. I would go back and edit the other chapters but really the only huge changes would be her name and looks. Comment and let me know what you think!

Have a great day!

The two unblooded ran through the forest, their claws silent against the forest floor as they weaved through the trees and branches. Both unflinching despite the occasional branch hitting their head or poking their sides as they passed, determined to reach their third party member before Erad did anything irreversible or unforgivable in an Elder's sights. But as they neared their third member, it was quite obvious it was too late to stop that from happening.

They had made it to the edge of the forest, and the occasional yells and roars had turned into a raging deafening brawl. All three of the figures did not notice the two yautja approach, too preoccupied with the conflict directly in front of them. Erad had a curly dreaded Ooman in his grasp, his claws brutally circling the females fragile neck and lifting her up off the ground. The predator growled lowly and chittered watching the female weep and grasp weakly at his hands, her pink fleshy complexion turning purple.

The other Ooman yelled frantically, her (s/t) face red with anger as she threw herself at him, desperate for the Yautja to release her friend. Erad huffed and stepped forward but did not fall. Dropping the woman roughly on the ground like a rejected toy Erad turned around to face the Ooman head on, his dreads whipping around his head and his head tilting in amusement. The Other Ooman female waved her arms around, yelling at him in her native tongue.

Adtull put a different filter through his mask, and found that neither of the females were fit for an honorable prey. Something he had already expected solemnly. Turning to his companion he quietly brought this up, but G'kata in turn only coldly shrugged his muscular shoulders.

"That fool will only make himself a bad blood and unblooded killing them . Why should we interfere as he makes himself a disgrace?" G'kata spoke, watching the two Oomans struggling against the yautja with no conviction in his heart. They were only Oomans, why should he care?

"This isn't a fair fight, they are unworthy prey and one is injured!" Adtull protested, despite all the bad opinions of Oomans he was told by his people, watching the women fight left a terrible feeling deep down in his gut.

"Why does is it matter?" The golden yautja argued, "We shouldn't get involved it doesn't affect us." Turning he watched as the second Ooman duck under Erad's arm as he pounced at her, running over to her fallen companion she desperately tried to drag her to the barbaric looking vehicle parked in the clearing- presumably to escape. But she didn't get far, Erad turned around and sweeped his arm, hitting the woman into the side of the car with a painful bang. G'kata would admit the (h/c) woman was brave. But she was also a fool, why didn't she leave her companion? They were weak and slowing her down! Moreover, why would she fight a warrior because of her?

"This isn't right!" Adtull argued, his voice conflicted and he shifted his weight from one foot to another, debating in his mind what to do.

"The (h.c) dreaded female should just leave her friend." G'kata commented as if he were watching a professional wrestling match instead of women fighting for their lives. He crossed his arms, "She can escape without the other Ooman slowing her down."

Turning to look at his blue friend G'kata frowned surprised at seeing Adtull visibly agitated, although wearing his mask G'kata could tell by the way Adtull clenched his fists. What was wrong with his normally passive companion? Adtull outside of the thrill of the hunt was quiet, even passive compared to most of his race. He never grew angry enough to look violent. Was the chiva changing him that much?

"If we were in a similar situation would you leave me?!" Adtull countered, his voice low. G'kata blinked, Adtull was upset with HIM?

"No, you are strong and not a burden like the curly dreaded one. I would not leave you. You are my friend. Us yautja are loyal unlike Oomans." G'kata said quickly, what had gotten into him?

Adtull grunted unconvinced, his muscles still tense and fists clenched tightly in anger as he turned his head away from G'kata. G'kata puffed offended by his friends doubt. But before G'kata could argue a cry called out from the battle and they turned their attention back to the fight at hand.

Erad had reached for the injured curly dreaded Ooman lying on the ground, but before he could put his claws in her flesh the other Ooman had jumped onto his back, pushing him away from her friend. But as she did so she left herself very open, and Erad quickly wrapped her neck in a choke hold, readying to end it all in one snap.

"No, these Ooman's are more brave and loyal than any Yautja here." Adtull angrily spat, and with a frightening roar, entered the clearing. At the loud roar both Erad and the human had froze, and it have given Adtull a big enough opening to tackle the other to the ground violently. The woman let out a terrified scream that was cut off when she was thrown off and landed roughly on her side. But she quickly rose and limped over to her friend, desperate to escape as she saw the larger blue creature hit the other with loud heavy blows.

"What are you doing!" Erad hissed, pushing Adtull back roughly and stepping back, shocked at the interference.

"Those women are unworthy prey! You only attack them for your stupid desires!" Adtull thundered, G'kata growled. What was he doing?!

"My desires are none of your concern!" Erad countered stepping forward when he saw the Ooman grasped her friend and began to try and pull her to her vehicle. "Besides! They interfered with my hunt! A punishable offence!"

"Interfered? We have landed on their home planet to hunt their animals in their homeland! We are the interferers! Not them!" Adtull growled, sidestepping so he blocked Erad's path.

"They are beneath us! Their home will soon be ours anyway! We are superior Yautja!" Erad roared and stretched his arms out, as if the situation he was in would prove his point. He stepped forward again. "Now let me punish them!"

"No." Adtull spoke, stepping forward and shoving his shoulder with a low growl. "You will leave them alone."

"You fool! You challenge me in your chiva over weak ooman females?!" Erad screamed in frustration.

"You are a disgrace to our people. Preying on the weak." Adtull growled. "You won't touch them without going through me."

G'kata growled and stepped forward into the clearing, what was Adtull doing?! Erad growled and hackled, raising his hands it was obvious that he had accepted the blue Yautja's challenge. Behind them the woman cried out, desperately trying to wake her friend. Her fleshy face was streaked with moisture as the curly dreaded woman fluttered her blue eyes. Slowly regaining her wits.

Before G'kata could step between them the two warriors ran at each other, becoming a blur of green and blue. The two powerful Yautja writhed against each other, a snarling ball of claws and teeth. Adtull had the upper hand, he was tall and thick with a far reach, but Erad was quick. But Adtull refused to fight dirty, and aimed to only pin Erad to the ground and make him tap out. Catching one of his creen claws Adtull twisted his arm painfully behind him, pushing his mask down into the ground. With a snarl Adtull commanded in a loud voice "Yeild!"

Erad said nothing, but finally his limbs went limp and Adtull took that as a sign to get up. Turning Adtull looked at the two Oomans, the stronger one had gotten the other awake enough to stand, her blonde friend leaning heavily against her (broad,narrow) shoulder. Adtull paused for a moment, deeply thoughtful and curious by the similarities between the two and the loyalty of his own kind. Taking a hesitant step forward the two Ooman women flinched and yelped, but they seemed to know what he had done.

Turning his golden gaze to G'kata he was deeply unsettled by his friends coldness. He stood in the shadows, his orange speckled arms crossed angrily and unconcerned by the suffering of the women. Was his friend so blinded by his own goals that he did not see the value in the Oomans standing before them? Adtull tried to see the Oomans as inferior, dumb beings. But he couldn't. The women had spoke, cried, and felt pain for not only themselves but their sisters. The revelation shook him. Forgetting about Erad the blue warrior took another curious step forward towards the women, wanting to learn more about them.

"Adtull stop!" G'kata hissed, causing the women to jump and fearfully move away. Adtull frowned, and turned to his friend.

"They are just like us G'kata! And they're injured! We should help them!"

"No!" G'kata roared, throwing his spear down in anger. "We should be HUNTING!"

The women began to let out soft cries, and the scent of fear filled the air again. Adtull felt a deep pain in his chest. Turning towards the women Adtull crouched down to not scare them and tilted his head, his mask shifting through each filter studying the women. One was injured in their ankle, it was dislocated! He stood again and turned to G'kata.

"If you want to hunt go ahead." He said sharply, "But I'm going to try to help. They need a healer." Adtull stubbornly said, shocking G'kata.

"We aren't here to heal! We are here to hunt!" G'kata reasoned, his voice raising in anger as he stomped closer, "Your mother didn't die so that her son could waste his Chiva foolishly trying to be healer because he is soft!" G'kata spat and watched his taller friend freeze, his muscles tensing. "We don't need healers! We need to be Blooded! They. Don't. Matter!" G'kata pulled his spear out of the ground as he passed it.

A deadly silence filled the clearing, and the women paused watching the newcomer walk up to the taller Yautka ten feet away. The blue one clenched his fists and turned to fully face the shorter Yautja, his shoulders shaking with emotion and G'kata could smell the scent of rage and betrayal fill his nose.

"Do you know what happened the night our families died?" Adtull hissed lowly, his voice full of anger and sadness. "The Badbloods came and ravaged our clan, killing and raping our women. The warriors came, fighting and shedding blood… Your father killed many collecting skulls before dying himself."

Adtull bowed his head remembering that fateful night, and G'kata silenced himself too remembering.

"But out of all the warriors there was no healer! My mother laid there, dying! Our warriors didn't stop to help her, too focused on their own need for Badblood skulls! Because she was wounded she was seen as weak! No one stopped to even try to help her she died alone! Of all the Yautja taking lives there was not a single healer who could save one!" Adtulll cried out angrily taking a spear and throwing it in anger, G'kata flinched at the sound of the spear cutting through the trunk of the tree with it's force. The women cried out and began to shuffle towards the meta; wheeled machine, the (h/c) one had opened the door, helping her friend inside.

"What matter does that to us completing our chivas and becoming blooded?" G'kata argued. "Most were unblooded in our clan at the time!"

"No, your father was there! He walked by and watched my mother die and didn't think twice. The great warrior G'khon'thu, the most honorable warrior of our tribe, didn't bother to save a lou'dte kale dying in her own blood! Just like you are ready to just sit by and watch those Oomans die!" Adtull hissed. "If that is what a great elite does to his people, then I won't bother."

G'kata growled, but whipped his head away. "If that is what you feel. Then it is best we all finish our Chivas alone. Since you are obviously someone who will slow me down." He said coldly, turning his back on Adtull with a low growl.

He heard his friend inhale, but a sudden Ooman screech pierced the air. Turning his head G'kata frowned seeing both of the Oomans still there, and the one in better health was standing watching at Adtull behind him in shock. But before G'kata could turn to see what she was looking at the air was filled with the crunching sound of blade scraping against bone.

G'kata turned and was horrified to see Erad with his fist around the handle of his knife, it's long blade stabbed through Adtull's abdomen and poking out the other side. Coating te Blue Yautja with bright green . Adtull choked out garbled words, shocked by the disgusting display at something so dishonorable as being stabbed in the back.

"E...Erad…. Why?" Adtull choked, surprised and grasping for breath as Erad panted. Quickly pulling out the blade without remorse. Quickly the wound spilled over and Adtull fell onto his knees, quickly becoming covered in his own blood.

"You are weak. A disgrace to Yautja everywhere." Erad spat and taunted taking off his mask to flare his mandibles. "Yautja are not healers. They are not gentle. They do not wait. We kill. We hunt. We take. It is our right." Erad growled. The women again were very afraid, but they did not leave, in face the standing one whispered something to her companion as the looked between the car and the scene before them.

G'kata was frozen in place, his muscles shaking and hisi blood roaring in his ears seeign his friend lying on the ground. How could have this happened so quickly? Aftull couldn't die! Erad spat onto Adtull's face and G'kata was suddenly moved not on his own accord. With a loud roar of anger he lifted the spear up into the air and pulled back, catching Erad by surprise. But as Erad looked up it was too late, and the spear flew through the air impaling the Yautja and sending him back into the trunk of a large tree, pinning him against it with a bright green splatter. He hit his skull against the tree and went limp. Dead upon impact.

G'kata inhaled, suddenly very aware of the full extent of his actions. Trembling he ran to his friend, picking him up he scanned over his body, his filters finding that although he hadn't sliced through any important organs, Erad had severed an important artery in Adtull's body. Already blood loss had begun to kick in, and as G'kata supported his friends body his friend's head began to drop back as he fought to stay away.

"No no no No NO!" G'kata screamed, desperately pressing his hands to the wound trying to the wound trying to stop the bleeding. The revelation hit G'kata like a wave of cold water. Adtull was going to die in his own blood, with no healer in sight. Just like his mother. Desperation kicked in and G;kata was horrified at the feeling of powerlessness. It paralysed him. He roared again mournfully, shaking his friend to keep him awake and pressing the wound closed continually. But there seemed to be no hope in sight. G'kata heaved weeping shouts, dropping his head in failure.

But his grief was interrupted by the gentle touch of fleshy claws. Whipping his head around he was shocked to find the brave (short/tall) female squatting next to him, her eyes unwavering as they met the eyes of his mask. Her hands pressed just as hard against the wound. To stop the bleeding. To save his friends life.

Mistake #2: Do not kill your fellow unblooded brothers.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrenaline and fear caused the young woman's hand to shake as she watched the yellow beast turn his masked gaze to her, silent except for the panicked panting that moved his entire body. His thick powerful shoulders tensely rose and fell, and as he moved his hand quickly to push her own away (y/n) flinched and curled into herself quickly, afraid he would hurt her.

Surprised that she lived the (h,c) woman felt empathy for the creature as it clicked frantically, seeming lost on what to do. Looking at the gaping wound her mind raced with ideas for what to so. The blue warrior creature had saved both their lives! She was not about to sit back and watch him die, and she was sure that, although their apparent… disagreement. The yellow creature didn't seem keen on seeing it's companion die either. But Amaris was back in the car with an injured ankle. And she was the nurse major! What could she do?

Just as she thought things couldn't get any worse, thunder cracked through the hills. Lighting the entire valley with bright lightning and opening the sky. Rain quickly began to downpour over the three. Looking at the creatures she saw their scaly skin and felt fear, but shook her head seeing the larger one beginning to shiver violently in blood loss and cold.

"We need to get you and your friend out of here!" She said loudly, pointing to the car frantically. The yellow one didn't respond, but as she reached out her hand to touch his shoulder he hissed violently. Tripping back she turned and ran to the van. He didn't want their help? Fine! Angrily the (s.c) woman slammed the door shut and missed the keyhole as her hands shook. Looking back in her mirror as she started the car she saw the yellow one mess with his gauntlet. But didn't seem happy with what came out as it only sparked brightly causing the creature to roar out in anger.

Slowly beginning to back up the woman jumped as Amaris put a pale hand on her own, her blue eyes tired but deeply sad as she whispered.

"We need to help him."

"Amaris they are MONSTERS! ALIENS FOR ALL WE KNOW!" (y.n) screamed angrily, her skin shining with rain water. "They can kill us!"

"He saved us. If we don't help him we will die." Amaris bit her lip, her eyes full of both fear and sadness. "He saved me (y.n)... I want the chance to do the same!"

"Amaris your own ankle is probably broken! And even without that I'm not sure his friend will let us touch him!" (y.n) said frantically as she glued her eyes to the rearview mirror as the two monsters kneeling on the ground came closer and closer. The yellow one whipped it's head around seeing the nearing vehicle and hissed loudly, hackling its haunches and clutching the blue one protectively ready to fight the vehicle. (y.n) immediately put her foot on the breaks and fearfully hesitated but felt Amaris grab her hand.

"Let's just try one more time." She calmly whispered, wincing as she tried to move her ankle. Sighing her friend rested her head against the wheel uncertain of what to do, but finally agreed.

"But if he makes one wrong move were out of here!"

Putting the car in park and getting out of her seat the woman ran around to the back and undid the back of the truck topper, frantically pushing back all the supplied she turned to the two warriors, stepping away to offer the place to them. The cold rain wetting her hair and clothes making her shiver violently as she tried to not look at the frowning puddle of neon blood coating the ground. She tried to look peaceful and inviting but couldn't help but feel awkward under their angry stares. She wished Amaris was there with her, she was always the people person. The yellow yautja hissed angrily, but before he could stand the one in his arms chittered weakly, surprising them both as he weakly motioned toward the truck.

The yellow one seemed not pleased, chittering back more violently, but after a stern once over obeyed his wounded comrade. Lifting the larger one with ease and helping him towards the truck and placing him in, Amaris gently touched her hand to the wounded ones leg to help push him in but screamed in fear as the yellow one roared at her. No Contact. Got it.

Before (y.n) could worry about how he would fit the yellow warrior jumped inside and firmly shut the door without complaint. Awkwardly locking it, wondering really if it was any use, then ran to the drivers side and pulled the car out of park. Driving into the night.

Amaris constantly peeked through the rearview, spying on the two with newfound curiosity as the yellow one scrambled with his gauntlet, using a piece of _(y.n) _shirt to dry it off.

"He's using your shirt to dry off his armour!" Amaris narrated as she watched, the creature then pressed a few buttons and seemed satisfied when instead of sparks and continuous red laser shot out a bit. Amaris gasped. "I think he is going to s-

A thundering pained roar scared both women out of their wits and shook the very truck. The thin dividing window having no way of muffling the injured creature's cries. (y.n)'s hands clenched the wheel so tightly her joins were white, and she looked straight ahead not daring to look back at the creatures as she navigated through the rain and dark.

"What! What is he doing?!" She asked, eyes frantic as she worried for the blue one's life. Surely he wasn't bad enough that his friend finish him off?!"

Amaris winced and let out a quiet hum of sympathy and looked ahead sadly. "He cauterized the wound."

**Mistake #3: Do not allow the enemy to beat you, and let you live.**

**Short update sorry! Also, I learned something today! Turns out the car I had in mind is actually a truck with just a truck topper on it! I thought they were just weird vans lol. The more you know!**

**Have a great day! Thanks for the love and reviews!**


End file.
